Forest of Hope
by EdWarded
Summary: Bella is confined for all her life not knowing who she is or what the sky looks like. Will Bella find hope with a beautiful stranger in the forest? Can she even trust him? Edward and Bella and T because that is what Twilight is rated All reviews are great
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sun shone bright upon an old woman in the crowded street. Screams twister her face causing more wrinkles to form on her weathered face and her screams pierced my ears. The woman was in a death trap and no one would dare help. The people fled from the sun in fear it would burn them leaving the poor old woman to rot away. But I stayed where I was, frozen in fear and awe. I had never seen sunlight before.

Watching and unmoving as the old woman's skin began to melt her blood mixing with it, I heard her screams become gargled. A puddle of liquid began to dribble around her deteriorating feet. The tan and scarlet fluidic mass bubbled hazardously. She kept disintegrating till all that was left was her shaking bones. The bones fused in with the liquid to leave only a pond of what use to be a woman. The sunlight had destroyed her.

When the sunlight was done with her it started towards me. I began to scream in distress and shake but my body kept put. It was as if I was made of immovable. Soon the heated ray reached the edge of my feet the light illuminating of my skin and…

I awoke in a sheen sweat. Screaming I sat up swiftly clapping a hand over my mouth in an attempt to muffle my hysterics. I looked around to see my familiar room. It was dark and perfectly square. Walls blank and the only things it held it held was my small bed, a toilet, a sink with a small wash rag, and a chair. On the ceiling was the only way in or out, a small metal door and a dim swinging light. The other thing about my room was it was always cold and my clothing was thin.

I wore a thin white sheet that only came to my knees. It was short on me for I had this dress since I was a child. It was loose though on every part but my chest for I never had never the chance to get any weight on me. My arms and legs were very thin and I feared they would break with their shockingly frail structure. I could count my ribs and almost pinch all the way around them. And my hair was a long black sheet that touched the back of my calf it had always been long for I had neither the strength nor supplies to cut it. To go with my surroundings were my blue eyes that held no sing of life or light. I was just a small frail teenage girl with out a soul.

As long as I could remember I had lived in this room. In this prison they kept me in. They said it was for my own good and that I was sick. As a child I begged them to free me but now I thought I might be sick after all. It was hard for me to move. Every movement caused me pain. I felt incredibly weak and lifeless. My stomach seemed to have a life of it's own. It growled and turned. I was deathly thin and my skin was ghastly. I was only fed when they thought best which though I was grateful to be in contact with anyone scared me.

There was a loud clanking noise that broke the never-ending silence that came from above. I looked up only to be stunned by the bright light illuminating from the open door. Curling in to a ball I swiftly hid my face in my knees and pulled them into my chest tightly in an attempt to be invisible.

"Hello, Isabella." A man's gruff voice called down to me but I didn't dare look. "We heard you screaming again. Did you have a nightmare?" He questioned me trying to sound sweet and get a response at the same time. It wouldn't work for when I was a young child I swore my self to silence. The man sighed giving up but what I listened for was the clanging of metal that came after. It was the metal tray being lowered down but I restrained myself waiting till he would leave. Though it was only a few moments till I heard the metal door being close it felt like hours. I lashed out upon the tray to see what I could eat. There was a bowl of pea soup and a piece of bread joined by water. It was a beautiful gift. I ate slowly, though my stomach craved for it, to make it last but to soon it was gone. I was setting the tray back in the ropes when I heard footsteps clacking from above. I dived into my bed to curl up once more.

The door opened again turning the black to gray. "Hello again, Isabella." It was the same man from before. "I see you were hungry." He added in to try to make conversation. I stayed quiet and unmoving. The only sounds that came from my mouth were screams from my nightmares I didn't even know my own voice. "Why won't you speak?" The man asked angry and frustrated.

"John! You'll scare her." A woman's voice snapped. She was right it was terrifying. Anger, rage, frustration all drove fear into my heart. I quivered.

"Sorry but she needs to speak. Day after day no sound she so inhabited." John argued with her. The woman sighed.

"Isabella?" She called down sweetly but somehow it seemed like it was forced.

"See?" John snapped at her slamming the door shut causing me to jump but I stayed in place in fear they might reopen it.

It was quiet again and I began to feel my lonely pain. I knew no one here cared for me and I wonder if anyone ever would. Would I ever even get out of here? And if I did how could I survive out I the world? I had no knowledge of what to do for survival or what was even up there. But I knew one ting there was a sky. A big blue sheet like the color of my eyes that covered the world and my dream was to just to see it even if just a moment.

I laid down in my bed and thought of what the world could possibly look like. It was always beautiful in my eyes. I twisted in my sheets until I could start to fall to sleep again. I knew more nightmares would come but I didn't mind. It felt as though they were the only things that made me open my eyes. As I drifted I thought maybe I would be better off without them and to be lost in an endless sleep forever.

I awoke to the sounds of screams again only to be surprised they were not my own. I sat up apace and in a panic. The whole room was covered in smoke. I started to cough and wheeze my eyes stinging. I looked around but of course there was only one way out, the door. I raced over to the small wooden chair dragging it back over to my bed. I set it on my bed trying desperately to get on top and stable. I shook endlessly atop the chair but steadied myself by placing my hands on the ceiling but the sweat on my skin was making my hands slide. I dug my fingernails into the crease of the door desperately tying to open it but the sudden groaning sound stopped me. I waited unmoving for what would happen next. The groaning stopped and I dared to relax a bit. But my relaxing was lost in the next moments.

The ceiling started to collapse and a scream erupted from my throat. I fell form the chair onto the dusty rock floor my head cracking on the way down. I cried out as an agonizing pain overtook my arm. I looked up through my tears to see a large piece of concrete had smashed my arm. Why? I thought. I was almost free. I sobbed now tearlessly as my dehydrated body shook. I sobbed not for long though.

I took a deep breath and rolled, careful not to move my arm. Looking again at the slate on my arm I knew there was no way to do this without involving more pain. Taking another breath I summoned all my strength and lifted the slate with my free hand. Wailing I got it off and started to cough again. I rubbed my eyes to view what had become of the ceiling. Once I did I almost smiled. The ceiling had caved in such a way that it was as if it was guiding me to the surface. I crawled my way up the crooked ramp to the building surface above. I didn't look around I just ran knowing that they would come looking for me.

The white halls were covered in smoke that inhabited my body. I was coughing through the maze. My head was confused and I was about to give in and sit when I turned in on a hall with a crumpled wall at the end I stumbled my way through the rubble and out to the open. I took my first breath of real air. And for the first time in my life, I felt hope.

_So as you can see I got a new idea for a story. Kind of depressing but it will get better!! ;} _

-EdWarded


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I fell too my knees in some sort of cold white mush. The air was colder than it was in my room and I started to shiver. The world was white? I stared curiously at the chilling substance and scooped it into my shaking hands. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I stood carefully. My bare feet sunk into the ground a little ways. I turned my head curious. What a strange world.

"Hurry! We must find Isabella!" I heard a man call. I looked to see a man in a white coat. He was an older man with stress on every line upon his face. His hair was dark but beginning to gray. I ran and hide behind a crumpled piece of wall. The man looked at a group of people also in coats that had been singed and burned.

"Sir, we checked her cell-" A woman spoke coming from the crowd her voice trailing off. She was also older but her hair was an astonishing blonde.

"And?" The man asked impatiently.

"The roof has collapsed. There is no sign of survivors." She woman said in a low voice. It was silent a few moments everyone bowed his or her heads. What were they doing? I thought they were after me? They remained silent but it was soon broken.

"Alright but we might as well check the surrounding area." The man sighed. Everyone began to split into pairs setting off in different directions but they were called back to attention for some rules.

That was my cue to run. I looked around to see a gathering of strange wooden polls that had braches sprouting from them. It was cover. I slipped into them silently and knew I would need to keep moving. I turned my back on the burning building and the screaming people and went deeper into the world I had never known.

I padded my way through this strange place trying not to touch anything. What if it was deadly? Everything was new and so strange to my eyes and ears. I was excited but most of all I was terrified.

I jumped at every sound in fear that it would be one of the white-coated people chasing me. Somehow I knew they were coming after me in this labyrinth. I kept telling myself I blended in with the white but I couldn't calm down. My worries were not my only trouble, my body ached to lie on the floor but this was my chance at freedom. The only chance at freedom I shall ever get. I forced myself foreword.

As I went on I started to stumble more. My legs and arms grew tired. It felt as though I was running but stayed in one spot, as if I would look back and see the crumpling institute. It was nerve racking. I fell many times into the cold mush. Sometimes when I would fall I would reach out to grab one of the polls that grew from the ground and scrape my palms on its ruff surface.

It wasn't long till I had fallen again twisted in the fingers of the brown branches and meeting the white again seeing my bloody hands leave prints. My hair painfully braided in the branch's grasp. I cried out as I tried to pull away. No. I thought. I must keep moving. I want to be free not caged

I struggled sluggishly but my eyes started to close. My chest ached with the intake of crisp air as though ice shards were forming in my ribs. I would s I struggled sluggishly but my eyes started to close. My chest ached with the intake of crisp air as though ice shards were forming in my ribs. I longed for rest but yet to run. As I no longer could no longer battle the lassitude that engulfed me I drifted to sleep.

_Sorry I know it was short but I wanted to post another chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Emmett, let's go before you eat every living thing is this forest." I said only half joking to Emmett. He dropped the deer carcass on the floor and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Oh, no, no. Don't even think about it."

"Yeah! Because if I did you would sure know about it!" Emmett laughed practically shaking the trees from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled.

It was cool out as we hunted today but we didn't mind for it didn't affect us. Snow blanketed the ground making all the prey harder to find this time of year but we managed. We were on our way back home. Taking a longer way just to change things up.

"Hey, Edward." Emmett called me placing his firm hand on my chest. I followed Emmett's gaze to see a cloud of smoke coming from the north a few miles away. "We should go check it out." Emmett suggested walking away before I even had a chance to argue, which I would.

"Emmett, we shouldn't." I said jogging a bit to catch up to him. He stopped and turned to me.

"Why not? What's an excuse for just taking a peek?" Emmett asked me. I was speechless. I couldn't think of a reason. Emmett took my silence to his advantage grabbing my arm dragging me along. I started to object but found for some reason I wanted to go. I could tell it was getting colder as we strolled up this mountain.

It was then I smelled blood. I paused and Emmett turned quickly to see what I was stopping for. I could hear a faint heartbeat and a jagged breath coming a few feet from my right. What was it?

"Edward, come on we are almost there I won't let you out of it yet." Emmett was about to take my arm when he stopped his head turned the direction of the smell.

"I think it's human." I whispered as I walked towards the frail little heartbeat. Emmett followed my silently. I pushed through the brush to see a small girl crumpled on the floor.

As I looked I realized it was not a child but a girl around the age of sixteen or maybe older it was hard to tell when she was so malnourished and weak. This girl was practically dead.

"Oh my God." Emmett barely dared to whisper. I felt my throat close in grief.

I knelt beside the girl untangling her long midnight hair from the plants around her. I worked quickly but carefully to release her from these gods forsaken boughs. Emmett leaned down to help me. I thanked him with a look not yet trusting myself to speak.

Once she was free I carefully and slowly lifted her from the snow-carpeted floor. Emmett leaned over to grab her hair so it wouldn't fall back into the brush. I stepped back and Emmett laid her hair in my arms as well. As soon as I had lifted her I had smelt the blood. I looked over her to see her hands scraped and bleeding. I held her out to Emmett and started to remove my shirt.

"What?" Emmett asked as he saw me taking of my shirt ripping it into strips.

"She needs some bandages for her hands." Emmett sniffed the air and looked down at her feet.

"Her feet too." I looked to see that her feet were also shredded. I made a few more shreds tearing the fabric easily in my hands and wrapped tightly around her feet and hands. Emmett handed her back to me. I knew Alice would probably get mad at me for tearing a brand name shirt but at the moment all I cared about was the nonpareil girl in my arms.

"Do you think it is safe to bring her to our house?" I asked Emmett unsure though I longed to. He just shrugged. Ah, what great help!

"I do know if we leave her here she will die." Emmett looked me strait in the eye. My breathing became uneven. I had never before felt such fear. I brushed the snow off her face and was surprised to see how cold she was. I noticed her plain white dress stained and darkening from over the years. It was thin and ragged. I knew she would need something warmer for the run. I looked over at Emmett. He was wearing a jacket for show just in case we would run into any humans; it was big.

"Emmett, give me your jacket and shirt please." I didn't take my eyes from the girl but held out my hand. In less than a second Emmett placed the garments in my hand. I secured the shirt around her quickly adding the jacket hoping she would warm.

"Ley's hurry and bring her home so Carlisle can take a look at her. I'll call him and tell him to me us at the house." Emmett said taking his phone out of his pocket and started running with me in his heels.

When we began to run, I pulled the hood of the jacket to cover the angel's face. I didn't want the harsh wind to touch her frail skin. I was surprised by the wave of protectiveness that swelled through me and for a stranger. It caused me pain to see her hurt. I was apprehensive about my speed for the first time and slowed my pace. Emmett's thoughts were a tad annoyed but he didn't ask and seemed to understand how I felt.

It took us about three minutes to get home. Emmett raced up the steps bombarding through the door, no doubt bringing everyone to the foyer. I followed at human speed mindful as I stepped through the door. Once I had stepped into view gasp erupted through the room. I looked up to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme. No Carlisle.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked in a husk voice. I looked at Esme knowing she would be the one to answer.

"He was in surgery when Emmett called. Carlisle will be here as soon as possible." Esme assured me. Walking up Esme looked at the girl in my arms. "Poor little cherub." Esme cooed softly to her stroking her forehead gently.

"Esme, she will need a place to rest." I told her softly still gazing down at my arms.

"Of course." She smiled up at me but it was a sad smile. "Emmett, dear? Will you help me?" Emmett followed Esme as well as Jasper leaving Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice? Rose?" I peeked up at them with begging in my eyes. "Will you find some comfortable clothes for her?" I practically begged. I was glad to see them both smile at me and nod. They raced up the stairs both of there thoughts filled with what would look nice on her. I shook my head at them. Anything they would give her to wear she would look angelic in.

It didn't take long for Esme to come down the stairs and announce the bed was ready in Carlisle's office. I walked at human pace up the winding stairs leading me to the office. Jasper opened the door for me as I reached it and I stepped in slowly. I walked in seeing, to no surprise, a bed sitting against the back wall made of windows. The large wooden desk had been moved to the right wall looking as though it was still in the correct spot. I laid her down onto the golden sheets her limbs settling limply onto the sheets. Her long trailing hair pooled onto the floor and I lifted it onto the bed. I turned to see no one was left in the room. I stared at her pale face in awe. I never knew someone could be so beautiful. Not even Rosalie could compare. I curiously wondered what color her eyes would be.

I was being completely ridiculous, I told myself walking away from the bed. I just needed to calm down. I took a few deep breaths. Ah! Where was Carlisle? I heard the door crack open and heard Carlisle's thoughts I sprinted to the door.

" Ed- Oh! Is everything alright Edward?" Carlisle asked surprise, as well as I, was by my sudden action.

"I think she has a fever, and she doesn't look so good." I said quickly leading Carlisle to the bed. I heard Carlisle thoughts become shocked at her thin size.

He placed his hand on her head holding it there for a moment he glanced up at me his thoughts directed toward me. _Her fever isn't bad at all she just needs the rest_, I read his thoughts. I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. Carlisle walked past me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Edward," Carlisle looked at me with his trusting eyes. "She will be fine." He said steadily and I nodded.

"Will you ask if Esme could go shopping for food? And also she will need some water when she wakes." I asked Carlisle roughly. He smiled sadly at me and nodded.

I only left that night to grab a shirt. I don't know why but I felt as though I had to be there when my angel awoke. I don't know this feeling that is burning within my icy heart be she was the cause and I wanted more. I would wait for eternity if I had to, just to she her smile.

Ta-da! New chapter! EPOV cause hers would just is a black slate right now! ;}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Where am I? All I could see was black. Fear rushed through me. Had they found me? Had all my hope been lost? I could no longer feel the cold so that must have been what had happened. I was found. I wanted to open my eyes but at the same time feared what would be there when I opened them. I tried but the only thing seeming to work was my mind. I started to panic. What was wrong with me?

"Shh. Everything's fine." I heard a voice call out to me. It was the voice of am angel. I must be dead I thought but I was calmed by the sound of the angel's voice. "Can you hear me?" The angel called again. I wanted more than anything to answer, but my lips didn't move. Then I felt a cold hand on my cheek, releasing me from the black. My eyes fluttered open to see a large room. Another room, they have found me. That was my first thought but this room was different, filled with things I had never seen. I looked to my right to see a beautiful view and to my left was a boy. He was god like with bronze hair and stunning topaz eyes. But to me I could only see him as a threat. I whimpered scooting away and curling into a ball. I saw hurt cross his face and felt as though I had hit him.

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly. My eyes widened. This was the angel. Unconsciously I relax a little at the sound of his voice. Seeing this he brightened a bit. "What's your name?" He asked me simply but the question was strange to me. No one had ever asked for my name. And then it hit me. Everyone at the institute had already known who I was. I wasn't found. He wasn't one of them.

I felt a tear run down my face. Taking in a jagged breath I started to sob. I was crying in relief and for once not sorrow. For now I was free. For now I still had hope.

"What?" I heard the angel get up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?" He looked at me in the eye I could seem pure concern, but why for me? I shook my head no. "Then why are you crying?" He asked me confused and still a bit worried. I just shook my head again afraid to speak. The angel let me sit till I no longer cried. He didn't get frustrated or mad at me and I was comforted.

"My name is Edward." The angel spoke to me softly. I knew I was to report my name back but I was still afraid to speak. I didn't even know if I could trust him. I looked into his deep topaz eyes. They help kindness and other emotions I had never seen before. In those few seconds I found my answer.

"I-Isabella." I stuttered not used to using my voice. I spoke not taking my eyes of his. Edward's eyes softened at the sound of my stuttering.

"Isabella." Edward whispered my name causing shivers to run down my back. I swallowed dryly wincing at my raw throat. Edward took notice of this. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" I felt my eyes widen. There was nothing I wanted more. Edward saw my drooling and chuckled. I had only heard someone laugh once but its laugh was sinister. Edward's was like bells. "I'll take that as a yes." Edward smiled at me.

He stood then for the chair turning toward the door. I didn't want him to leave me alone here. I was frightened. I jumped from the bed to stop him. Being weaker than I had thought, I collapsed as soon as my hand grabbed a hold on Edward's shirt. I prepared myself to hit the floor but it never came. Instead two cold arms wrapped securely around my waist holding me to a rock hard chest.

"Isabella?" Edward asked in shock. Suddenly his arms snaked around my knees and shoulders lifting me lightly off the floor. Edward tried to place me back onto the bed but I was afraid to let him go and held tight to his shirt. "Isabella, what's wrong?" Edward asked in fret.

"P-please don't l-leave m-me." I felt tears pool from my eyes.

"Ok I won't leave you." Edward spoke softly in my ear. I nodded into his chest. "Do you still want something to eat?" I nodded again. "Alright." Edward shifted back up lifting me with him and started towards the door. He was going to let me out of the room? Edward opened the door walking through it swiftly bringing us to an empty hallway. I looked around as Edward walked through the halls and stairways. This place was beautiful. We stopped in a strange area.

It was filled with silver machines I had never seen before. Counters were shining with a rock like surface. In the middle of the area was and island, hanging above it were weird shaped plates. "Wow," I said softly. Edward chuckled at me.

"This is our kitchen." I looked at Edward confused by the strange word. "A place were you cook food." Edward explained when he saw my confusion. I brightened when I heard the word food. "So," Edward placed me on the island. "What would you like to eat?" Edward asked.

"I d-don't know?" I asked. I looked down trying to remember what was the best meal I had ever had. Grilled cheese, that's what it was called. "Gr-rilled cheese?" Edward smiled and nodded. I felt myself blush. I can't believe he said yes.

Edward took out a weird shaped plate that had a handle he called a pan and placed it on a circle that was build into the counter. I asked him what it did and he said it somehow heated the food to cook it. It was called a burner. Once Edward was done he gave me the entire sandwich. It was even better than the last time I had it.

I asked Edward if he could show me more and he obliged. Edward showed me every little thing naming it and telling me it's purpose. We moved from room to room Edward telling me anything and everything I wanted to know. The most amazing was the T.V. system. You could watch things and people on a screen. I asked Edward where he had found all the people to fit in such a small place and he laughed telling me they were pictures that moved not real people inside.

Edward was showing me how to use a remote when we here someone at the door. I felt a familiar fear close in on my heart. I dropped the remote it clacking onto the glass table and hid into Edward's side. Edward placed an arm comfortingly around my shoulder.

"Edward?" I heard a woman call from the direction of the door.

"We are in here, Esme." Edward called. I moved closer into Edward's cool side whimpering.

"Hello, dear." The woman Edward called Esme spoke sweetly. I peeked up to see a gorgeous face peering back at me. Esme's hair was a honey color pulled back into a loose bun. I noted her skin was as pale as Edward's and her eyes were the same color.

"Isabella, this is Esme, my mother." My eyes widened at the word mother. I didn't remember my mom or my father. This was the first time I had seen a real mother.

"Hello, Isabella." Esme spoke warmly to me and I nodded to her relaxing a bit. She seemed nice and Edward trusted her. She looked at Edward and smiled. I felt him shrug. Lifting my head I looked at him curiously but he just smiled at me making me blush and tuck my head back into his side but this time in embarrassment.

"Honey I'm home!" I heard a male voice boom through the house causing me to jump in shock and fear off the couch.

Esme rose from the couch walking towards the front door. "Emmett." I heard her scold. I looked around for somewhere to hide but was stopped by a cool hand on my own. I jumped again looking down to see Edward's hand on mine.

"Everything is alright." He told me pulling me to him sounding me with his arms. I could hear murmuring in the other room. I looked back up to see a small pixie like girl walking in the room.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Who are you?" She asked me practically jumping up and down. I looked up at Edward in worry. He nodded telling me I could continue.

"Isabella." I managed to choke out without stuttering.

"Can I call you Bella?" She smiled at me. I felt my eyes lighten at the thought. I loved that name.

"Do you like that name?" Edward whispered to me. I blushed and nodded. How did he see right through me? Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Bella, this is my sister Alice." Edward spoke softly to me. I just nodded, I didn't want to speak and make her hate me if I said something wrong. But she smiled down at me. They were so nice.

After a while I met Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, Edward's siblings. Emmett scared me the most. He was a very muscular male who could at any moment crush me but all he seemed to do was joke around. Jasper was quiet and I felt strangely at ease when he was near. I soon found out he and Alice were a couple while Emmett and Rosalie were together. A strange family but I had yet to me Edward's father who goes by the name of Carlisle.

We were all now watching Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice play games on the television. I stayed curled up refusing to move from Edward's side. Esme, Edward, and I watched as Alice and Rosalie beat the boys repeatedly. I found myself starting to smile a thing I couldn't even remember doing. But it wasn't long till it was dark and my lids grew heavy.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, AH!" Emmett started to scream at the T.V. again scaring me but this time it helped me stay awake and I welcomed the jolt.

"Emmett." Esme scolded for the hundredth time this night. He once again bowed his head. Edward asked me if I wished to go to sleep yet but I told him no. No one else was tired yet and I wanted to stay with Edward.

"Bella?" I heard Edward speak. I realized I had to open my eyes to see him. When had I closed my eyes? "Your tired. Let me take you upstairs." His eyes pleaded with me. I knew it was pointless so I wearily shook my head yes. Edward grabbed me easily off the couch and up the stair to the beautiful golden bed.

"Edward, please stay." My voice was slurred and tired as I begged.

"Alright. I'll be right here." Edward promised and I let my eyes shut.

The last thing I remember is Edward's soft voice wishing me good dreams, which would come.

Yeah! Another chapter!! ;}

REVIEW PLEASE! ;}


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_Run. Faster. Faster. Faster. Green and white swirled around me. Was I getting anywhere? Had I been here before? It all looked the same. I could hear footsteps behind me. They were coming! I had to move faster! My legs ached and my lungs protested. I was loosing. They were going to get me. Take me back._

_I pushed myself harder and faster had I had eve before. I would rather die a quick death than go back to my cell and die a slow a painful one. _

"_Isabella," a man shouted and I could picture his anger twisted face. It was the man I had seen before. But at this moment I didn't let myself think from where. Just run! I screamed at myself. This is your chance to be free!_

_But my luck ran out._

_As I ran I could see the trees clearing up. I was barely able to stop in time to catch myself. I was staring out over a cliff. Black water churned wildly below, cranking against rocks with splitting force. Fear, anger, and sadness swept through me._

_My entire running was for nothing. I felt a tear run down my cheek and slip into the ocean showing it my sadness. It didn't care. I could hear them coming for me. I turned. I had given up. _

_Coming toward me was the group of people in white coats. I was done for my feet teetered on the edge of the rocky height causing small parts of rocky to crumble into the rage beneath. I waited for them to take me contemplating whether to let them or join the depths below. But I never got the chance to decide. The familiar man pulled a gun out from behind him. My eyes widened in fear and disbelief. If they were just going to kill me then why go through all this trouble to catch me?_

"_You should have stayed in that room where you belonged, Isabella." His grumbling voice was heard over the roar of the ocean. "You didn't have to bring their lives into this. Or are you just a murderer at heart?" What was he talking about whose life? He lifted the gun to me and pulled the trigger I squeezed my eyes shut, but I was not hit. I opened my eyes slowly to see a figure towering over me. Edward._

_Edward stood with his arms held out in a protective stance. And at this point that didn't matter. Edward was standing in the way of the bullet. Tears filled his eyes from the pain and blood dribbled from his mouth. But he was smiling at me as though he was the happiest man in the world. His eyes held nothing but this._

"_Edward…" I choked with my own tears._

"_Bella," His heavenly voice was strained and gargled. "I am so glad you are safe." He spoke to me in a loving way, a departing way. Edward's eyes closed peacefully and he fell over the crumpling ledge. I reached out for him almost able to spring myself over but unforgiving hands held me back. _

"NO!" A piercing scream filled the room. My eyes snapped open and for a moment I panicked. Tears were streaming down my face freely. Where was I? Then I remembered, Edward. Edward was dead. I started to sob uncontrollably. My Edward. My Edward. My Edward. He was gone all was gone. My angel. I needed him with me. Why he was gone and I, of all people, living?

I hated myself. I should be gone. I didn't deserve the life he had given me. I was not wonderful or interesting, just a girl who had been locked away most of her life. What did I do to deserve a second chance? Edward was the angel and I was just the useless girl. A beautiful killed because of me. That man was right. I was a murderer.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I heard a frightened voice come from my side. A woman… I cringed throwing myself against the back, glass wall but never breaking my blaring lament.

"Esme! What happened?" I heard the door slam open. Someone rushed over to my side. I must have gone crazy. It was my angel's voice. But I dared not to open my eyes and loose my delusions.

"She screamed, after a nightmare, Edward." Esme explained. And to my relief, I realized Esme was the woman's voice. Wait, relief? Wait, Edward?

"Bella," Edward cooed softly to me. I looked up into his topaz eyes. All my fear melted off me along with my frigid stance. I could see his face glistening in the moonlight. Edward was here. He was alive. My sobbing creased as I started into his eyes. I was safe now. Safe? Funny, I never thought I could use that word. He leaned down slightly. "There, see your okay." Edward smiled at me but it didn't show in his eyes. His eyes held pain and anguish.

"Now, tell me what has you so upset?" Edward asked gently. I looked up at him in fear. I didn't want to tell, not with Esme in the room, at least. Somehow Edward sensed this. "Esme, could we have a moment?" Esme seemed to leave eagerly to let Edward and I alone. "Bella what has upset you?" Edward asked me again. A different fear raced through me. What if he thought I was pathetic for having such a dream? But when I looked back into his sorrowful eyes I answered, willing or not I didn't know.

"I was running…" I started. "People were following faster than I was. Then the cliff." My thoughts of the cliff brought tears to my eyes but I know I had to get it out while I still could convince myself it was for the best. "A man he told me not to get others involved and I should have never run away. He had a gun. And he shot that gun at me." I started to bawl when I remembered the next part, but Edward took my tears as a different reason.

"Shh, Bella. You're safe now." Edward tried to calm me. But it wasn't my safety I was worried about.

"N-not m-me…" I blubbered to Edward. He bent down to look me in my teary eyes and they questioned me. "I wasn't shot…" I began again when I was able to somewhat control my quavering voice. Edward was about to speak his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but I put my finger over his mouth a spoke again. "It was you. I whispered looking down and I felt Edward start. I dropped my hand. "I watched you die. You fell from the cliff and disappeared into the churning wat-er." I couldn't keep my voice from breaking down on me.

"Oh, Bella." I heard him whisper in a mixture of pain and one other emotion I had never faced before. He let me cry softly while he brushed back my hair and for once in my life I didn't cringed at the touch of another. "Bella, I'm hear and I am just fine. No, _we_ are just fine." Edward told me slightly in a harsh tone. I looked up back in his eyes expecting anger or harness but instead they were heartbroken.

I moved slowly towards him not moving my eyes from his. Edward looked confused as I approached him with my wary expression. I stopped a few inches from him. My knees lifted me up till I was kneeling in front of him looking up at his eyes. Why were they so sad? I raised my finger to the dark hallow under Edward's eye. Touching my finger ever so slightly, it was cool and smooth. Edward closed his eyes under my touch and I lightly stroked his eyelid. Edward took in a deep breath and I pulled away leaving my arm hanging among the air.

"Sad," I whispered softly my head turning to the side in question. Edward's face was shocked, and I began to worry. Had I said something wrong? Should I apologize? But then I saw the sadness in his eyes being chased away with wonder.

"Yes," Edward whispered back. And I did the only thing that seemed right. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist pulling him into a hug.

"Don't be." I spoke shyly but I meant every word. I didn't want to ever see him sad and aching.

"Ok…" Edward said back simply smiling at me. And this time it almost touched all the bleariness, turning it to a joy just as it was doing to my heart. And with that I slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

OK! So did you like it? Let me know! ;}


End file.
